


Awkward Moments

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Family, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin's daughter is now starting big school where she learns about men and women and how babies are made. Of course she decides to ask her parents to explain so she can understand her teacher better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes :)

Arthur and Merlin were stood outside the school gates. Their daughter was about to start her first day at big school. Viola was eleven years old and not at all nervous, she was like Merlin for that, talking and making friends with anyone who looked shy or worried.

Arthur and Merlin had decided to go in late for work, with Arthur being boss and Merlin working for him Arthur could arrive late and so could Merlin. It was very rare they were both late together unless Arthur woke up from a very vivid dream and jumped on Merlin making not only themselves late for work but their daughter late for school. Of course Merlin did have a go at him saying he could at least waited two mornings for when their daughter would be sleeping in due to the start of her six weeks holidays.

Merlin not starting work until nine always dropped her off at school before heading to work and Arthur always picked her up, dropping her off with his father who always loved looking after his granddaughter until Merlin and Arthur picked her up at five.

But today Arthur and Merlin were taking their daughter to school with it being her first day and having to stay a little longer to make sure she was alright. Merlin did anyway. Arthur who knew his daughter would be fine had to literally prise Merlin's fingers from the rails surrounding the school ensuring his husband that their daughter will be fine.

It wasn't until quarter to ten when they finally walked into work, Merlin twiddling his fingers, looking over his shoulder at the door they just walked through, Arthur laughing and holding his husband around the waist, kissing his temple.

"Merlin love she will be fine. How were you on your first day to big school?"

"I was great. I loved it, talked to anyone."

"And Viola is just the same, she is a lot like you."

"She is isn't she. She is only like you when things don't go her way."

"Hey I am not mardy."

"Oh I beg to differ. What did you do last night when I said no to sex."

"I understood."

"The truth. Or no more sex."

"I pouted and turned my back on you."

Merlin pushed the button in the lift and waited for the doors to close. "Arthur you know I never say no to sex for you unless there is a proper reason. I expected you to ask but you didn't. You just fell asleep."

"I'm sorry baby I feel awful now."

"Don't Arthur. You can't help how you are."

Arthur turned and faced the brunet. "What was the reason baby are you sick?"

"I was but not now. I had Gaius check me over and he will be my doctor now for the next year."

"But last time Gaius was your doctor was when you were carrying Viola." Arthur gasped and looked at Merlin's stomach before looking in his eyes. "Merlin are you pregnant?"

"I am Arthur."

Arthur gave Merlin the biggest smile he had and wrapped his arms around him, pushing him against the lift wall, their mouths glued together. Arthur having one hand in Merlin's hair and the other holding his clothed cock.

Merlin's hands roaming up and down Arthur's back before resting on his arse. That caught up in each other they didn't hear the lift doors ping as they opened to let someone in until that person spoke. "Honestly son it makes me wonder how you ever went without Merlin before meeting him."

Arthur and Merlin pulled away from each other and despite the number of times Uther had caught them and in more passionate embraces than what he just caught them in he still blushed and his face in Arthur's shoulder.

"Father what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry son you still run the firm I just had to pop in and see Geoffrey. How did my granddaughter get on at her first day of dropping her off?"

"Like me Uther."

"She has made friends already then. No doubt I shall hear all about it tonight when Arthur drops her off. Something I found myself missing when it was the holidays."

"Well her new school finishes at half past three so I should be dropping her off with you about quarter to four father."

"That's fine Arthur. I suppose I better get everything ready for when the troublemaker arrives."

The lift doors opened and Uther stopped in the doorway, stopping the doors from shutting. "You see this emergency stop button? It is what you use should you wish not to be disturbed. Please remember that in future, old Bill up on tenth has had a pacemaker fitted and could do without any sudden shocks." he said and walked forwards, allowing the lift doors to close on his son and son-in-law. Smiling at the shocked look on their faces.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Viola's first day at school Arthur picked her up as always and dropped her off at his father's before heading back to work. Of course Viola talked non-stop when she got to her grandfather's, telling him all about her first day and what went on, Uther just listened with a smile on his face as he made her dinner and sat reading through her timetable whilst she sat eating, talking in between every mouthful.

Uther looked down and frowned when he saw what lessons she had on Friday mornings. Health class. Uther looked on the schools website and looked into just what this health class was. It was another word for sexual education. A big smile appeared on his face, wishing he could be there and see his son and son-in-law try and answer the awkward questions.

Closing down the website and turning off his laptop, Uther picked up his phone and dialled a number, wanting for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Ygraine love how is your mother?"

"She is getting a bit better. You know my mum, she is determined."

"That she is. Give her my best. I ran into Arthur and Merlin when I had to nip into the firm today. They said Viola went straight in to say it was her first day."

"Oh that is fantastic. How is my granddaughter doing? Keeping you on your toes I hope."

"She certainly is. Love one of her new classes is a health class. I wasn't sure what they would be teaching so I looked it up on the school's website. It's sexual education love."

"Now Uther do not go winding your son and son-in-law up about this. If you do I shall know."

"I won't love I promise. Morgana is off work for two weeks next week and has agreed to have Viola so I can come and stay with you for a bit."

"I will be looking forward to that. I am missing my husband."

"Is that grandmother? I want to speak." Before Uther could say anything, Viola took the phone and sat herself on the settee, telling Ygraine all about her first day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the first few weeks at her school she had noticed a certain boy always smiling at her, being more friendly than her other friends, telling her he really likes her. Not knowing how her parents would react to a boy liking her she thought she would try a different approach.

That night after she had finished her homework she walked into the living room and saw her father sat back on the settee, her dad sat between his legs, his back against Arthur's chest, holding a book, reading, whilst Arthur had his hands wrapped around Merlin, his hands on his stomach. They had told Viola that she was going to be a big sister last week and she really couldn't wait to meet her new baby brother or sister.

"Father? Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Arthur asked, looking up at his daughter as Merlin continued to read.

"There is this boy at school and he keeps smiling at my friend Emily and is being more friendly than the rest of her friends and today he told her that he likes her, really likes her. What does that mean?"

"It means he fancies her." Arthur answered.

"Fancy as in would like to kiss?"

Merlin chuckled. "Eventually yes."

"He is lucky really that he likes your friend and not you."

"Why father?"

"Because if it was you I would go to that school and make him cry, warn him off you."

Merlin slapped Arthur's hand that was resting on his stomach. "Protective already Arthur."

"Well it isn't me, I am glad. He's kinda ugly."

Arthur laughed as their daughter left the room, a smile on her face. So Jake fancied her, she had to admit she did like him as well, but how her father acted then it would be probably best to talk to her auntie Morgana.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school at break time Viola met up with her friend Emily who was waiting with Jake.

Seeing Viola, Jake moved closer and put his hand in hers. Viola looked down at their joined hands and smiled at Jake, but didn't pull away. "I have some great news I can finally share with you. I was told last week but I had to wait until the twelve weeks were up. Don't know why but anyway. I am going to be a big sister, dad is pregnant."

Emily squealed, happy for her friend whilst Jake hugged her, quickly letting go. "That means your parents had sex."

Viola and Emily looked at Jake. "What?"

"That is what we will be learning about in health class now. Sex and babies. Of course mum and dad told me so I can understand what the teacher will be on about."

"I think I will do that after school." Emily said with Viola nodding thinking of doing the same thing.

"They were telling us that we were starting it next week in class this morning. Weren't you both listening?" asked Jake.

"No. In that book they handed out it was showing you pictures and difference between a man and woman, we had the giggles." Emily said, giggling when she was remembering what she saw.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Viola walked past her father's study and into the kitchen to where he dad was tidying up. "Daddy?"

Merlin turned and smiled, putting the wet cloth down and giving his daughter his full attention. "Are you alright sweetheart?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"I was telling my friends that I was going to be a big sister today and they said that you are pregnant because you and father had sex. We will be learning about that next week but Jake's parents talked to him about it so he would know and understand the teacher when it was time to teach us about it and with us starting to learn about it next week I thought I would ask."

When the only response Viola got was her daddy looking at her with his jaw dropped, she frowned. "Daddy?"

Merlin shook his head. "Sorry sweetheart. Come and sit down."

Viola sat at the kitchen table opposite Merlin who cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable before beginning. "You want to know what sex is?"

"Yes."

"Well, um, have you seen pictures of men and women in this class?"

"Yes they gave us a book."

"So you have seen the difference between a man and a woman."

"Yes."

"Well a man puts his difference-"

"Penis?"

Merlin blinked at his daughter, how she said it without so much of a blink of an eye. "Yes. A man will put his penis into a woman's-"

"Vag-"

"Yes!" Merlin answered quickly. "He puts his penis in there and that is what sex is and how babies are made. Does that help?"

"No not really. I am still confused."

"Why?"

"Well if you and father have a penis where does father put his if you have one as well."

Merlin cleared his throat. "You know sweetheart, since it is your father doing the putting why don't you ask him."

"Okay daddy." as soon as Viola left the kitchen, Merlin hurried to get his coat. He did not want to be in the house, should Arthur try to get his daughter to come and ask him questions again. Just as Merlin started to close the front door a piercing yell reached his ears. "MERLIN!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night when Merlin knew his daughter would be in bed asleep he quietly crept back into the house and up the stairs, he poked his head through his daughter's bedroom door, smiling when he saw her sleeping. He crept quietly into his and Arthur's room and when he saw his blond husband laying with his back to him Merlin decided to go with the best way of getting Arthur to forgive him so quickly. He stripped down to nothing and climbed into bed.

"Your home then. Now that your daughter is asleep."

"How did it go?"

"How do you think it went? She looked confused half the time."

"And the other half?"

"Pulling faces."

Merlin scooted over and wrapped his arms around his husband, kissing him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"I like how you get into bed naked in the hopes I will forgive you quicker."

"Has it worked?"

Arthur turned over and held Merlin close. "You didn't have to do that for it to work. You know I can never stay mad at you baby."

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you too sweetheart. But me having to explain that to her you know what you are going to have to explain to her don't you?"

"What's that?"

"When she starts growing and needs bras and gets periods."

Merlin just moaned and buried his face into Arthur's neck mumbling. "I hope this baby I am carrying is a boy." making Arthur laugh and hold him closer.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comment or Kudos?


End file.
